the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle vs. The Meg
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle vs. The Meg is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Warner Bros. crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Jonas Taylor, a rescue diver, attempts to save a group of scientists in a damaged nuclear submarine. As Taylor is rescuing the last survivor, he sees the hull of the submarine being rammed in by a giant creature. When he returns to the rescue vessel, two of his crew are trapped in the damaged submarine; Taylor leaves, realizing that attempting rescue would result in the death of everyone. Moments after leaving in the rescue submarine, the damaged sub is destroyed in an explosion. Taylor's account of the story stating that a giant sea creature was the cause of the disaster was dismissed by Dr. Heller, who believes that Taylor was affected by pressure-induced psychosis. Five years later, billionaire Jack Morris meets Dr. Minway Zhang at an underwater research facility called Mana One, which Morris finances. Zhang and his daughter, Suyin, an oceanographer, are supervising a mission to explore what may be an even deeper section of the Mariana Trench concealed by a cloud of hydrogen sulfide, forming a thermocline. The mission is being conducted by Lori, Taylor’s ex-wife, and scientists Toshi and "The Wall" in a submersible. The mission appears to be going well until a very large creature collides with the submersible and causes it to lose contact with Mana One. James "Mac" Mackreides, another crew member at the station, suggests sending Taylor down to attempt a rescue, citing the similarity to his story. Despite Heller's objections, Zhang and Mac decide to travel to Thailand and recruit Taylor. While they are away, Suyin attempts the rescue herself by taking a submersible and diving beneath the thermocline. Her sub collides with the large creature before being nearly crushed by the tentacles of a giant squid. A giant shark attacks and kills the squid, saving her. Before the shark can attack Suyin, Taylor reaches them in a submersible and distracts it with underwater flares, then orders Suyin to return to Mana One. Taylor attaches to the damaged submersible and saves Lori and The Wall. However, when the giant creature returns to attack the subs, Toshi sacrifices himself by closing the hatch door, allowing Taylor, Lori, and The Wall to escape safely while he diverts the creature's attention to his sub. Back at Mana One, Suyin's daughter Meiying witnesses the shark damage a section of the underwater level of the facility and the crew realizes that the shark followed them. The crew discovers that the shark is a megalodon, the largest shark ever known to mankind and thought to be extinct for millions of years. They discern that it escaped from the depths of the trench by swimming through a hole in the thermocline which Taylor's submersible created when breaching it. The group successfully tracks and poisons the megalodon. However, a second, much larger megalodon emerges and kills The Wall, Heller, and Zhang as it devours the smaller megalodon. The surviving crew makes it back to Mana One on two dinghies. That night, Morris attempts to destroy the megalodon himself by ordering a helicopter crew to drop modified depth charges at it. He approaches the remains of the supposed megalodon in a boat but discovers it is a whale. The megalodon approaches the boat which accelerates, causing Morris to fall overboard and get killed by the shark. Taylor and the remaining Mana One crew resolve to track and kill the shark. They realize that the megalodon is en route to a crowded beach on the Sanya Bay in the Chinese mainland. The megalodon kills several beachgoers before the Mana One crew projects audio of a whale call to divert the shark's attention away from the crowd and towards them. After attempts to shoot it with rigged torpedoes fail, Taylor manages to cut the megalodon's belly with his damaged sub, as well as stab it in the eye with poison which immobilizes it. Suyin evacuates the rest of the crew to a nearby boat as other sharks approach and begin to devour the megalodon, finally killing it. Taylor rejoins the surviving crew, and he and Suyin consider taking a vacation. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Rebecca Clark, Olive Shellstein, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, ZT-24, PC-35, VB-7, M8-2M, SUN-3L, P0-L8, R9-F5, MZ-11, GL-20, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Meg Griffin, Chris Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Selena, Breon, Alan, Nightstriker, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, the Human Mane 5 (Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, Human Fluttershy), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz, Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Tito, Francis, Einstein, Georgette, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Stanley, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Neville, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Derpy Hooves, Doctor Whooves, Dinky Doo, Octavia Melody, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Ocean Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers